Phantom Troupe vs Kurapika and friends
by Jade V
Summary: Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were following the spiders but when they were about escape, they were already surrounded by them..
1. Chapter 1

Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were following the spiders with zetsu but the spiders already knew that they were being followed so they stopped

"Kurapika, do you think that they know that we were following us?" Gon said

"No doubt about it." Kurapika replied

"We should head back before they will know where we are" Killua suggested

"I agree with him, I don't want to die yet" Leorio said nervously

When they were about to go back, they were immediately surrounded by the other members of the Phantom Troupe

"Gon, Killua, Leorio try to escape while I distract them" Kurapika whispered to them

"but" Gon said

"Don't worry Gon, I can handle myself" Kurapika said

"Go!" Kurapika said to his friends while his chains came swinging around

"Machi" Feitan said

"Okay" Machi replied who already knew what to do

When they tried to escape Machi suddenly appeared infront of them and tied them up in instant then said "Stop those chains or I'll kill them"

Kurapika had no choice but to stop his chains

After that they were taken away by the spiders to they're base

"Sir these people were following us, what should we do to them?" Machi said as she pushed the 4 to ground

"Kill them" Chrollo replied not even taking a glance at them and continued to read the book he was holding

"Roger that" Machi said

"Can we torture them first?" Feitain said

"Yeah, whatever you want"

"This will be fun" Feitan said who was excited to kill

"Franklin, Nobunaga, Machi, Shalnark, Phinks, Shizuku lets take them to another room" Feitan said

Then they took the 4 to a room

"Lets start with you" Phinks said while pointing his index finger to Leorio

Feitan slashed Leorio's right cheek and said "Don't worry your friends will experience the same things that we will do to you

Then they punched him and slashed any part of Leorio's body until he was already covered in blood

Kurapika wasn't able to control his anger anymore so he said "Touch him again and you will pay!"

"So what are you gonna do then huh?" Phinks said while smiling

"Don't do it Kurapika, there are 7 of them and you can't fight them" Gon said

"He's right, even if your chains are made to capture the spiders, you can only handle one at a time, so your no match for them" Killua said

"I don't care, I know you two are also angry right now but I can't take it anymore" Kurapika said while his eyes were turning scarlet, then he broke the chains that made him hang and captured Nobunga, Nobunga tried to escape but cannot

"Let him go" Shizuku said while her vacuum was already ready to hit Gon at at his head

Kurapika had no choice but to let go

"Bastard!" Nobunaga kept attacking Kurapika but he also kept dodging it although he had a hard time dodging the sword

"That's enough!" Franklin said

"Why would I stop?!, I want to kill this guy, he was the one who killed Uvo remember?!"

"Nobunaga didn't I said that we torture first before we kill?" Feitan said

"Fine but I get to kill this chain user"

"Okay"


	2. Chapter 2

"Enough with the talk, Feitan who's next?" Machi said who was growing impatient, Feitan immediately replied by pointing his index finger to Gon.

Gon was ready so he used he's nen in order for him to be less injured. They put him in a chair and did the same thing from what Leorio experienced. Kurapika who had scarlet eyes again shouted his name while Killua just had his head bowed down not wanting to see whats happening.

"I-I'm alright Kurapika" Gon said so as to let Kurapika be less worried about him but the truth is their nen is too powerful so Gon also had many major injuries...They put him back to the chain where he was hanged on

"Your next" Machi looked at Kurapika and totured him the same as Gon and Leorio was tortured but Nobunaga was really angry so he tortured him over and over again until Kurapika was all covered in blood

"Next" Phinks said as if like its just an easy game for them. Killua who was next also had already his nen on and also got the same torturing as the others but for him its just like the torture he received from his family before so he didn't show any emotions and that fact made Phinks a little annoyed but he restrained himself..

Before they could torture them again Kortopi interrupted saying "Boss calls for a meeting, he said we have new items to steal so let your toys rest for awhile and play with them as long as you want when we get back"

"Your saved for today cause if we continued you all will be dead meat" Phinks was smirking then headed out from the room with the other members

After watching them fade slowly Kurapika asked the three if they were alright and they all just nodded "Are you?" Gon said with a concerned voice "Of course" was Kurapika's reply, then Gon faced Killua the said "Killua do you think we can escape?" but Killua didn't answer making the three of them look at him with curiosity.

"I think his asleep" Leorio said and looked at Gon who replied "No, he's angry"

"Tch...pain in the ass..When they come back I'll kill" Killua suddenly said and a little laugh came out from his mouth

"You can't kill...Even if we help you they are too strong for us to handle" Kurapika said seriously

"Can't kill? heh remember I was born to kill..." Killua looked up at them with sharp eyes

"S-Scary" Leorio said

"Fine, lets say you were born to kill but what if YOU yourself get killed in the process huh?! Think about yourself Killua!" Kurapika growled

"Die? its part of my job...after all we all die we just don't know when and where.. am I right?" Killua replied and Kurapika just argued with him more until Gon interrupted saying "No use Kurapika, he's lost control" "But in a way we have to stop him Gon" Kurapika almost shouted

"Sorry..." was all Gon could say

"Fine but if he dies don't blame me, I tried..." Kurapika faced the other side

After 12 hours the spiders came back

"Alright! lets continue where we left!" Nobunaga said cheerfully

Feitan closed his eyes then started moving his finger side to side from Leorio to Kurapika then stopped and opened his eyes looking at who he was pointing to and that was Leorio

They slowly started torturing Leorio in his place until a little blood splashed on Killua's face and some on the floor while the members were smiling deviously...The same thing happened to Kurapika and Gon and Killua...

"I'm amazed your still alive cause normal people would be hanging their with no life" Shalnark applauded them

"Want another round?" Nobunaga asked his other companions and all of them agreed

When they were about to torture Gon Killlua talked saying "stop it" and the spiders bursted out in laughter

"Then what will you do if we continue boy?" Phinks said while wiping a tear from his eye because of his laughter

"Kill" Killua said simply

"We have to stop him Leorio" Kurapika said looking at Leorio

"Kill? is that a joke? then look at your friend here" Phinks broke Gon's arm

"Touch him again and I'll kill you" Killua then broke the other chain in his left then glared at the spiders with sharp eyes while his three friends looked at him worriedly

"I sense a murderous aura coming from everybody except from you, me and Gon

"Yeah, me too" Leorio said

"You've got some guts there boy, we shouldn't have underestimate you" Machi said

Killua was now free from the chains then Phinks attacked him but Killua quickly dodged then chopped he back of his neck

"You quite dodge g-good...wh-what is h-happening to me...wh-why is my v-vision b-lur-" before Phinks could finish his sentence he fell to the ground but not dead just unconscious...


End file.
